


Irony

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Series: Project Forging Chains [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mental Instability, Torture, all mostly implied but like... yeah, also, like its happening but not onscreen, thats the whole point of posting this actually, the chapter Irony: Reflection lasted for almost the entire Irony arc. jsut for the record., time is not my strongest suit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: some more of what's going on in Optimus's head during the Irony arc





	Irony

Optimus onlined in a cell. 

The same cell.

It hadn’t been long, but the energon deprivation was starting to get to him. The gnawing emptiness in his tanks was starting to get to him. The gnawing fear in his processor wasn’t far behind. 

Megatron and the Decepticons would save him. Optimus hoped it was true, and because hope was all he had, here, he didn’t let himself doubt that certainty. He just had to be patient. 

* * *

Skids seemed sweet enough, if somewhat juvenile. Young and innocent. Optimus’s spark ached for him. No one deserved this, but somehow it seemed worse to try and warp someone so unremittingly optimistic. 

Glitch was less gentle, more frustrated. He reminded Optimus of Thundercracker, strange as that seemed. But Glitch was under no illusions about what they faced here. Small wonder. Optimus had only seen him once, but he’d been subjected to empurata. 

Optimus’s spark ached for _him_ , too.

The Decepticons would help them. Optimus couldn’t afford to doubt that.

* * *

They brought Glitch back a shaken, bloodied mess. He stopped speaking to them for three days. 

The Decepticons would help them. They _had to_.

* * *

Optimus didn’t bother to bite back on the scream of pure agony that tore itself from his vocalizer as Boltshell shoved the shock probe deeper into his protoform. It didn’t matter. The less restrained he seemed, the better. He just had to stay alive. He just had to wait for the Decepticons. They would help him. They would help all of them.

* * *

He didn’t cry in his cell, which was better than most of them managed.

He _did_ have to keep a firm control over his ventilations. He didn’t want Skids and Glitch to see him weak. He was going to make sure they were saved, somehow. When the Decepticons came for him, he’d make sure they took Skids and Glitch first. 

He just had to wait for the Decepticons to come for him.

He just had to be patient.

They would save them. 

He knew it.

They would save all of them.


End file.
